I thought of you Oneshot
by simphony
Summary: This oneshot takes place after 3x12 Sympathy for the devil . Imagine Tommy didn't show up at Jude's place, interrupting the kiss between her and Jamie, but instead Jude shows up at Tommy's place…


This oneshot takes place after 3x12 (Sympathy for the devil). Imagine Tommy didn't show up at Jude's place but Jude at his instead…

Hope you like it, I'd love a comment and have fun reading ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**I thought of you.**

**

* * *

**

**Friendship is the finest balm for despised love.**

**Jane Austen**

**

* * *

**

Jude and Jamie were just walking home their way from D's big birthday and discussed the revelations that took place that evening.

"Portia said on her guilt for years." Jude said as she was still a little shocked on what the nice woman she had known for so long now had done in her past. "It almost destroyed her. Talk about tragic."

"You're okay with all of this?" Jamie asked concerned as he saw her struggling to understand.

"Yeah." Jude said, she was fine, okay, what ever term could be used on someone after he had to hear about the things she had tonight. "It's just the industry, the fame. It makes people crazy."

"Not you!" Jamie stated. "You're different." He continued. Jude looked at him smiling. She always appreciated that Jamie would stick at her side. He would always see the girl next door in her even though she felt like she had left that person behind many moons ago.

"Jude, this date tonight means really much to me. Giving us a second chance, starting over, I am still in love with you." He said in such a hurry afraid that if he doesn't get the words out soon, he would never manage.

"Jamie, I ..." Jude started, feeling a little overwhelmed by his confession. Sure she was the one initiating the date, she had wanted it. Moving on was the quickest way to leave behind but after tonight, everything that happened, she was starting to doubt that leaving behind was so easy at all.

"You don't need to answer now. I am just going home and I meet you tomorrow morning for breakfast. Like old times..." He said, seeing the doubt in her eyes and he knew he was not going to get the answer he had wished for. He wasn't sure whether she would refuse him, but a maybe and the hope for tomorrow was enough for now, and he was not ready to hear her say "No." to him.

With that Jamie turned and left, leaving Jude behind confused and speechless. He was in love with her. Wow. Was she? With him? Ever since the disastrous birthday of hers Jamie had been her rock. He was the one that kept her going. He was the one who took care of her. She was grateful for that. Was it love? Yes. In a way it was, but was it being in love? She wasn't sure. She was happy whenever she saw him, but was she feeling butterflies? Had she ever had them to know what they felt like?

She had them once, for many years. She still had them. But not for Jamie.

The whole way home her mind had been on Tommy. She was worrying about him. He was alone now, she had seen him leaving the building before there had been any chance to say anything, not that she knew what to say anyways. It must be hard for him to find out that the woman he once was married to wanted to him dead.

Jude knew he never was in love with Portia, he had told her. But he had cared, deeply. Wether he was a good husband in the end or not, he had never planned to be a cheater and he honestly regretted the hurt he put her through.

She felt her fingers encircle the small silver cell in her pocket and she caught herself considering calling him. Only to know how he was holding up. Just to make sure he was alright. To let him know she cared.

Tonight had changed so much without changing anything at all.

He had told her that he planned on leaving and if she liked it or not, she was not ready nor willing to let him go. Sure she had told him different, what was she supposed to do? Beg him to stay? She had done that once. And she still was not sure if he had stayed for her or for her sister two years ago. Well maybe he had not stayed for her sister but that did not automatically made her his reason.

She stepped inside her house, no one else there.

Entering her room she changed her clothes, not caring to stay in the stiffening suit for longer than necessary. She threw on her favorite hoodie and her jeans. It was way past eleven, almost midnight but something unknown kept her from going to bed, an inner need to stay awake and ready for something she yet didn't know. Or acknowledged.

She turned on the radio downstairs and sat down in the kitchen to eat something.

"_And now fellow listeners it is 12:00, time for the quote to midnight. Love is…" _

**

* * *

Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.**

**Robert Heinlein**

**

* * *

**

Jude listened, not just superficial but really listened.

She did not feel like that towards Jamie.

She felt it on a different level. She wanted him to be happy. Sure. Of course. But did she need him to be happy so she could be? She was happy when she was not on speaking terms with him. She had Tommy. And when Tommy was not happy? She longed to be the one who could bring a smile on his lips.

Even now. Still. Despite everything.

If Jude was honest to herself, she knew she was no longer mad him.

As stupid as it sounded, the kiss several nights ago that had broken her heart was so fast forgotten as it had occurred. Sadie had explained its nature and deep down inside her Jude knew that Tommy would never cheat on her. He had learned his lesson. Several times. But what left her hurt was his lack of trust, the refuse to let her in and let her be part of his life.

Jude went for her room again and noticed that at Jamie's the light was still burning. He was still up. Then maybe Tommy was too.

Again. It felt like every thought, no matter how simple or strange, brought her back to him. Tommy.

She saw the car keys at her nightstand and wondered if it would be appropriate to visit him now.

Should she? Would he want to?

She noticed her hand as it slowly but determined made it's way towards the key and she realized that her heart was way ahead of her mind. He needed someone now, she knew. She could go back to hurting over him tomorrow.

Jude hurried down the house, into the garage, inside the Mustang and out into the night.

She was a little surprised at herself for knowing the way to his place, for he had never invited her over. Not that she would ever admit that but she had a hobby of google him every once in a while. Like she did with everyone she knew. She was no crazy stalker person, just nosy. Who would have guessed that Kwest once had a date with Britney!

About five minutes later she pulled up in front of his apartment building. Valet service past midnight! So much for the simple life...

She entered the simple building and went for the elevators only to realize she had no idea which floor he lived on. She was pretty damn sure he had told her once but she also remembered that she had a way of spacing out and only watch the way his lips moved. Sue her, she had a crush on him. Still has.

She found no one around, the valet service not likely knew the room numbers and the only way was to call him. She took out her cell as two brunettes came outside the elevator, deeply in conversation about the nice neighbor with the blue car who lived in apartment 702. He was nice because apparently he had opened the door for one of the women when she had her hands full. Yep. That was her Tommy. Always helpful to the women in need. She needed to talk to him about that.

And then it hit her that she had no right left to give him a lesson for flirting with other girls as she was no longer his to own said right.

She shook her head and with that the confuse and the little pang of remorse, regret to have let him go, away and made her way to 702.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity. An eternity of talking to herself and the on going dispute with herself about being here instead of being at home or with Jamie.

She had led Jamie on, she had offered him something that she knew was an illusion. Now that she was so close to see Tommy her heart beat faster and the butterflies returned. She was an awful person. She should have never used Jamie for what she did. She wanted to forget Tommy and did it, not caring to hurt someone else in the process. Jamie had told her he was in love with her. She was not. She would break his heart. Again. She never wanted to. She had never once wanted that.

Never did Tommy.

Her thoughts found their way back to him as she found her way to his door.

She breathed in and out deeply as if that would bring some braveness but the feeling never arrived. Finally she brought up enough courage to knock. She came to check on him. Just for a second. And when she knew he was okay than she would leave. Plain and simp-

"Hey." She said quickly as the door opened and Tommy appeared. He was still dressed, in faded jeans and a gray shirt.

"Jude? Everything okay?" He asked quickly, worry evident on his face as he did not expect her presence.

"Yah... I just came to ... can I come in?" She asked. This was so awkward. Not just the events from tonight but also their current situation and standing in the door like some girl scout trying to sell cookies didn't make her feel any more relaxed.

"Sure." He said and stepped out of her way, letting her pass by and then closed the door. A confused expression still dominated his features, he had everything but thought to see her at his door tonight, although he could not deny a certain hope he had.

"How are you?" She asked as she took in his large apartment. He had some nice interior and she could already feel herself getting drawn to the huge couch.

"Strangely good." He said and she eyed him intrigued.

"How so?" She wondered as he smiled a bit and went inside the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She shook her head. "No. Thank you." He gave a short nod and explained his statement. "I feel like everything is finally over, that tonight was the final step of letting go. It is in the past now. Ever since Hunter showed up my life has been shaken and now I feel like it will settle down again. I can concentrate on what is important and work for that." He said as his eyes locked on hers as he spoke his last words, making sure she got the meaning.

The look in his eyes, not yet shattered hope, the intensity of his gaze, that told her it was her words to come that defined his tomorrow, all that left her with an immense weight on her shoulders. She was the one left to decide.

"Why are you here Jude?" He asked and with that spoke out the one question she was repeatedly asking herself, the one question she yet had no answer for. At least none she was willing to admit, not even to herself.

His eyes searched hers again. Wanting to find a reason to hope.

"Honestly I don't know." She said quietly. "I just wanted to see that you're okay."

They were both standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with their backs as they stared off in space.

"Good to know you still care." Tommy said and she suddenly shifted her view, staring at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean? When did I ever not care?" Jude asked, somehow feeling an insult in his comment.

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that." "Like what?" She spat back. "Like an accusation." She got angry. "So there was one?"

"One what?" He asked, feeling annoyed by that. She always did that, spinning his words into something he never said and made him feel sorry for that.

"An accusation to be! You must have had one in your head, unspoken, but there was one!"

She said and he sighed again. How did they always end up fighting?

"Jude. I ne-" "Tell me already! No need to hold back. You know what? Let's make this night special, for once tell me all!" She snapped and now he was angry.

It amazed him how quickly they both went from being best friends to mortal enemies, metaphorically.

"Fine you want the truth? It hurt to know you went on a date with Andrews barely three weeks after your birthday!" He said and Jude was shocked. "How do you-" "Know? Jude he is hanging at your shoes ever since your birthday. His first and only words to me tonight were: have you seen my date Jude?"

So she was on a date. No she wasn't. For Tommy she was. For Jamie she was. But she wasn't. That was why she felt no guilt towards his insults. She had done nothing wrong for she had only been on a night out with a friend. Once again she felt bad. Less for Tommy, now he knew how it felt to be hurt. But for Jamie. She had given him a wrong impression. Tommy's words had opened her eyes. Jamie was at her side the whole time ever since her eighteenth and she had used his attachment to her to feel better and less lonely, not caring to tell him she did not feel the same way he did.

For Tommy again she did not feel remorse. "So? You made it very clear I am not the one you want next to you. I am embarrassing. Remember?" She asked sarcastic and he rolled his eyes at that one.

"For once Jude, listen! I tried to explain more than once why I did what I did. You refused to let me! So you wanna know? Sit and shut it." He told her. By now she was in the living room and sat down on the couch. "Fine. Start talking!"

He sighed again. She had a way of making him annoyed, he just couldn't understand why he liked that so much about her.

"Hunter showed up on your birthday. He told me that he would hurt anyone I care about out of revenge for what he thought I did to his sister. I told him to let everyone else out of it but I could see the anger and determination in his eyes. That moment you stepped onto the stage and started singing. I had every intention of telling the world that I love you that night, but I couldn't do it, not with him there waiting for any chance he would get to hurt me. And you were the only way he could do that, he could get to me." Tommy spoke firmly and Jude was lost for words, too many emotions had hit her seconds ago.

Tommy loved her. He wanted to tell the world. "Why didn't you come to me after that. I would have listened to you! I never once believed the words you told me that night after the song. That was why I came looking for you in your room." She said and both minds traveled to the events that took place there. Him kissing Sadie, or Sadie kissing him, what ever.

"I was a mess that night. I was drunk, I felt self pity and regret and so much more. You had your perfect birthday, you looked so beautiful that night, and I never even managed to tell you that. But than I had to ruin it. Again. When I ended up in the room with Sadie I gave up somehow, I stopped acting and just let it all happened. All I wanted was to fall asleep and end that day. And the hurt look on your face when you saw me and her, it broke me to know I caused that. I was in no condition to go after you and I somehow I felt it was better that way. I rather not have you with me but knowing you're save than cause you any trouble." He spoke, every word so sincere, so honest, so full of regret for what he had done or let happen.

"When I thought Hunter was out of the picture I wanted to make it up, to explain. You made it clear you wanted no answers." He said and now it was on Jude to sigh.

"Of course I wanted answers! I was too stubborn to let you in so easy. I wanted you to beg for my forgiveness and you never did." She told him still hurt and his eyes softened, giving Jude her look. "Girl I would have crawled on my knees. I still will! But you made me think you had finished with me and I wasn't about to bother you for my own absolution." He told her truthfully and she offered a half-smile.

"We have some serious communication problems." Jude commented and both laughed a bit.

Jude and Tommy sat there on the couch in silence for a long while. Thinking about the words that had been spoken and the revelations that had been made.

"I wasn't on a date with Jamie. I mean I was but ... not ... emotionally." She said, feeling the need to set that straight. He nodded in return with a barely visible smile of relieve on his face.

"Are you still leaving?" Jude asked, anything but liking the idea of him not being there.

"Do you want me to?" He asked and she got an unsure expression making him fear the answer might be a yes.

"You can't ask me that." She said almost whispering.

"Why?" He returned, not giving up before he had an answer, whether he like that one or not.

"I have no right to decide for you." She said, smiling and refusing to answer but he wasn't making it easy for her.

"I want you to tell me!" He told her and he could see the uncomfortable feeling in her eyes. Usually he would have stopped there but not now. Not today.

"Tommy please. I don't -" "Tell me!" He demanded, firm and yet nicely.

"I can't." Jude said with teary eyes and he automatically scooted closer to her to hold her but she jumped out of his hold startling him. "Jude?"

"I can't! Tommy I can't tell you to stay. No matter how much I want you too. You and I are constantly fighting, we are awful together. We would break up over and over again if we start dating again and someday when you are fed up with me you are going to regret that you stayed for me and I couldn't handle that." All those words left Jude's mouth in a blur of letters and emotions, accomplished with tears and a quick step towards his door, she could not bare more tonight. She'd rather be alone than have him with her unhappy.

Her hand had just reached his door-knob when he came up behind her, spinning her around and kissing her, more passionately than he had ever done before. His hands were on both of her sides against the door, trapping her as his body was flush against hers, pressing her against the wall and him against her. His mouth was demanding and forceful at first but slowed down as Tommy started to comprehend that he was actually kissing her, his girl and she was kissing him back.

**

* * *

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.**

**Ingrid Bergmann**

**

* * *

**

His lips softened against hers and the gentleness of him let her moan into his mouth. Her hands where making their way around his body, from his defined chest to his firm back, grabbing the shirt of him and pulling him even closer to her. His tongue licked along her lower lip, tasting the berry-lip gloss she had on earlier for the party. Her mouth opened for him and she let go of every thought left in her mind.

The last weeks without him had her strained. For the whole time she felt like she was holding her breath, her body was tense and her mind racing, she couldn't calm down no matter how hard she tried. Now she felt like running out of oxygen due to the intensity of their kiss and still Jude never felt more alive, more at ease and more relaxed. His arms where the only place in the world where she could let it all go and just live for the moment, relish in the sensations only he could make her feel.

His hands had left the wall as he was now completely leaning his body into hers. Jude didn't mind, his weight against hers gave her the reassurance that this was indeed real and no dream. His fingers fisted in her voluminous hoodie, then sliding along the fabric, feeling the little but perfect curves of her waist, enjoying the little sighs she let out inside his mouth. He couldn't let go, could not stop kissing her. He had longed for her lips on his, her body against him for weeks. He had gotten a glimpse of what it felt like to be with Jude, to feel her, to kiss her weeks ago and he had gotten addicted to it instantly. And now he hungered for her.

They were making out more forceful than ever. He knew she was a virgin and never tried anything on her, knowing she would make the first step once she was ready. And though, technically they still weren't doing anything, this, kissing her, it felt stronger and more ardent than most of the sex he had in his entire life.

He was lost for everything and hoped to god she would stop him before he passed a line she was not ready to cross because he couldn't do it, stop it. He was too weak and felt too much desire for her. Tommy's hands had found her butt, slowly cupping it, waiting for a sign of opposition, none came and he pulled her lower body closer, making her feel what only she could do to him. He had never had problems in that department ever but since he knew Jude he had lacked of interest in other women, only one had been on his mind.

She let out another moan. Jude was surprised by the fact that she could even do that. Moan. It was a need. She was so on fire, she felt undone and breathless, helpless and powerful at the same time, her body was vibrating with need for more and all she had left to express that was the throaty noise she had let out several times by now. His hands on her behind had raised her inner heat even more as she felt his arousal pressed against her hip. Tommy had never been so fervent with her, she knew he had hold himself back, let her take the first step but somehow she wanted him to need her, to long for her so much and so deeply that he couldn't hold back and now she felt prove of his need.

She was ready, she had been before, but she was scared. Unsure of what to do and how he would react, a virgin was she, and he was ... well a pro. But now all those confusing thoughts were gone and replaced by an undefinable need to feel him closer and closer, impossibly near.

His lips left hers for the first time in what felt like a lifetime and Jude needed a few moments to breath before she could even remember how to open her eyes again.

Tommy opened his mouth and Jude could tell he was trying to say something but he had no words left to tell, neither had she. And still some things needed to be voiced.

"Don't say I stay for you, I stay for me because as selfish as it sounds I want to be happy and I need you for that! And I will never regret that nor make you responsible for me being unhappy, because I won't be if you promise me to stay with me." He said softly as he leaned his forehead against hers, seeing her chest rise and fall rapidly as she was still out of breath and it left him with the single want to go for her lips all over again.

"And even if we split up for another hundred times, I swear I will always be back you door. At our door. I want all of you with me forever." He spoke against her skin as he kissed her cheek so gently it made her close her eyes again only to enjoy it just a little more. "Because I love you."

Jude leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. His blue orbs so honest and vulnerable. Her hand went up and cupped his face, her index finger caressing the skin. It felt so warm and soft underneath her own. Her fingertips slid along under his eyes, so gently caressing him that Tommy had problems to keep breathing, he had never felt this before, a touch so powerful, so emotional. "I love you too." She whispered. The skin below her finger moved and she felt the smile that graced his perfect face.

Jude just eyed him, his features displaying so many sentiments. His own fingers darted out to feel her face, just as gentle as she was doing he touched her, felt her. His lips came closer to her, not kissing her, but brushing against her mouth, along the soft skin of her cheek and his nose rubbed against hers. She felt puffs of air fanning her neck as he took in her sweet scent. Her whole body was tingling and shivering. The need for him grew more and more inside her, her insides were burning up and every path Tommy's breath crossed felt like it was numb afterwards and at the same time cold and lonely waiting for the caress of his warmth to come back.

**

* * *

That was the most fun I've ever had without laughing. **

**Woody Allen**

**

* * *

**

He had never been so slow with someone, he had never taken his time to really see and feel the person he was with, but Jude made him long for more, for higher needs. Her skin seemed to be glowing and shimmering, his lips unable to distance themselves for too far, like a magnet, drawn to its opposite. Her whole body was so addicting, so tempting, so rare and valuable.

She couldn't take the missing sensation any longer and her mouth went for his again, immediately his body pressed against hers afresh. His hands left her face and he felt the need for more, he desired her, he had to touch her, taking in the curves she had, the silky skin she owned as his fingers came up from her hips, dragging the hoodie up as they, for the first time came in contact with her bare skin, making them both shiver. The sensation was so new and foreign.

She sighed in pleasure making his thirst for her that much stronger. He took her hands in his and slowly his body removed itself from her. He walked backwards towards his bedroom taking her with him, she never once let go of his gaze, she had captured his eyes and they had resigned.

She knew were he was taking them and she followed willing. Jude was ready, she knew, and she was wanting it. She wanted to be with Tommy in the closest way possible. She felt a need for him so unknown by her that it felt overpowering. And yet she was not forced, neither by him nor by her own desire, she was clear in her mind, she wasn't seduced or anything. It just was the time for this to happen.

He opened the door to his room, his eyes still on her, and her led her in.

His face came closer again and she neared hers too. Their lips once again molded together and this time it was that much more passionately, his hands were on her naked skin within a second, making her gasp again for the bliss she felt by the simple touch. His rough callouses on her soft back made it hard for her too remain breathing let alone standing. If it wasn't for his hands she would long be laying on the floor.

Her hands made their own path across his body, her own calloused hands making his respiration uneven and goosebumps appear on him. She fisted his shirt and raised it, his hands leaving her skin for a second as he hurriedly took it off, only to crash his lips on her the moment he was freed from the incommoding fabric. He felt her breathing becoming ragged as she let her hands travel along his naked upper body and moaned all over again when his lips found her neck.

His whole body filled with lust and gluttony he had for her, in an extend that it almost shocked him. Almost. His unsteady fingers took the zipper of her hoodie and opened it slowly, eager and fevered for the skin that was exposed inch by inch, pale and silky, captivating him as he let his other hand follow the zipper, gliding along her, between the valley of her breasts, making her shudder. The cloth fell to the floor and he was mesmerized by her beauty. His lips found her throat, the collar bone and her cleavage as he kissed and nipped his road down to her swells.

His hands were cupping her butt and he lifted her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around him, confronted with his arousal so clearly evident beneath his jeans, as his mouth was now on the same level as her breasts and he promptly took advantage of that, his lips kissing above the black silk, the perked nipples so beguiling. His tongue slipped past the fabric making Jude to stop breathing for a moment, the pleasure was so overbearing.

Tommy walked them over towards the bed as she pushed his head so hard against her chest, she was consumed with pleasure and bliss, want and need.

He lowered her onto the mattress as his mouth left the silky bra and went for another adventure towards her lower body. Quickly opening her jeans he removed them, his gaze on her the whole time waiting for any indication she wanted him to stop, but the only thing visible was her yearning for him, and he obliged gladly.

Once the jeans was off his thumbs hooked in her matching silky panties and he smiled lustfully as he removed them, his lips staying on her leg as his hands placed both legs on his shoulders and then intertwined their fingers.

He closed the space between his mouth and her lips, making her writhe under him as she was hit by a wave of ecstasy and delight. She was so lost for everything around her, his lips made her feel so good that Jude didn't even acknowledge the vulnerability she was in, naked and so helpless in front of him. She didn't mind, she trusted him, his every move. She should be nervous and shy but she only felt joy, delectation and contentment.

Her insides were shaking as she felt his tongue invading her so deeply and intimate. She was exploding from the sensations she experienced and the bliss that was spreading through each nerve. "Tooooommmmyyy..." She breathed, almost whispered and suddenly locked her legs around his neck as another explosion raced through her, so strong, it made her cry out for him. Tommy was nipping on her clit and Jude just couldn't calm down again, she was dancing on the inside and so limb on the outside, she could barely keep breathing.

Tommy eagerly lapped her up, she tasted so addicting. He kissed his way up her body so slowly, willing to notice, to appreciate every little detail on her, dipped his tongue into her belly button, nibbled along the underside of her breast and of course the rest of them. Jude couldn't take this teasing anymore, first he sat her on fire and now he let her burn out of need? No!

She pushed him onto his back and he was momentarily startled by her dominance but soon enjoyed it as she straddled him, her naked glorious body above him and her lips kissing needfully along his skin. His hands were stationed on her bare thighs as his thumbs caressed the inner side of her legs while she tasted him, his skin, his chest and his neck. Licking out his ear, she felt him shiver beneath her, making her smile for the power, the effect she had.

It felt so good to know she could make him loose control too and she was spurred on by that idea. She wanted him to feel just as good as she had. Her insecure hand darted into his pants and it took him by surprise when he felt her warm fingers encircle his erection. He was hard already, so hard he was surprised he hadn't cum yet and her hands, stroking him teasingly were pure torture.

"Jude... please..." He pleaded. His eyes closed, too weak to open them as she pleasured him, shot open when he felt her mouth on him. A strong suck and she was down on his base and he knew he would loose it every second. "Jude... I... am going... to cum... I..." "Then cum!" She said so seductively as she let go of him and then took him again. A few more bobs of her head and he came inside her, she swallowed all.

The taste was so unique and somehow weird and yet the face he made, the sheer bliss on it as he came, it was all worth it. To know it was her who did this to him.

Jude straddled him again as he came down from his high and she watched every movement of his chest.

He opened his weary eyes and saw her on top of him. She was smiling a little, she looked so content being there with him, he loved her so much. He sat up and rolled them over, his hands reached for her cheek once again, softly stroking it as she opened her legs for him to get in between. She locked them around him and she felt him hardening against her as he kissed her, so gentle and passionate that she had no idea on how long he had been doing so.

In a bold moment her right hand wandered in between them and started to stroke him softly before placing him at her opening. Tommy let go of her lips for a second. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he shifted a little so he could enter her more easily. His lips on her throat the whole time, trying to distract her from the pain he knew she was feeling, telling himself over and over again to be slow. That was the hardest for him, he had longed for that moment so long, now that he was inside her, surrounded by her he was bursting with need for her. He wanted to take her so badly, so passionate.

Jude slowly felt the pain disappear and the pleasure to set in, she felt him inside her, every little move he made, and she whimpered restlessly. The heat inside her was rising to an unbelievable high, her skin felt like she was trapped in it and all she could do was beg for him to go harder on her. She needed more, it was torture and yet so indescribable addicting.

Tommy heard her moans and mumbled begs as she roamed his body wildly, desperately trying to find something to hold on to and she dug her nails into his scalp. He didn't mind, he felt too good inside her. His pace quickened and his thrusts roughened. She had mark over mark on her neck, his lips now caressed the tip of her left breast, as his one hand was playing with the nipple on the other one, making her scream a little from the unbearable and so enjoyable bliss she felt.

His remaining hand went behind her back, groping her bare buttock as he pushed her lower body against his, himself further inside her. He tried to make it last but he could feel himself about to come. He let go of her butt and his fingers found her clit, rubbing it from side to side as she bit down on his neck, leaving marks of her teeth, to keep from screaming but she couldn't help it. He spilled inside her and that made her loose everything.

"Ahhhhh...!" She voiced deep from her throat as he still drove into her, faster then ever, riding out the waves of pleasure and ecstasy the both of them were feeling until he finally collapsed on top of her, shifting his weight so he was laying on her side with his head on her breasts, listening to her ragged respiration as her hand lovingly stroked his hair.

After an undefined while they both had calmed down. It was in the middle of the night and yet none of them could sleep. Jude was mentally reliving the past hours, the mind-blowing kiss and the even better sex. She had sex with Tommy. Did that mean they were back together now? He had told her that he loved her. She still loved him, always would.

"What?" Tommy asked as she sat up and reached for his shirt.

She looked at him with insecure eyes, she never had sex with someone, she didn't knew how to react afterwards.

"I guess it's time to go home?" She said, asking, unsure.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked in return. He couldn't remember the last time he had asked a woman to stay the night, had he ever? But he knew that Jude leaving was the last thing he wanted.

"No." She said with her head down, not willing to look into his eyes, see his reaction.

He moved quickly. His lips were on hers before she had the chance to say anything else. The shirt in her hand fell to the floor once again as his lips met hers.

"Stay the night, stay forever. I want you with me!" He said between kisses and she gasped, for the sensations in her lower body as his hand started to rub her folds and for the offer he had just made her. "You want us to be together again?" She asked trough her uneven breathing.

"I thought the sex had implied that." He smirked at her as he kissed her and started to nip at her lip.

She sighed in joy and happiness. "I love you." She said as she cupped his face and pulled him up to kiss

"I love you too." Tommy said smiling lovingly as her slowly slid into her.

Jude never felt more content. This was more than she could he ever have with Jamie. She had made the right choice tonight. She was where she belonged to be.

**THE END**


End file.
